


When you can’t write kissing scene...

by Alpha_Librae



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Maybe fluff I don’t know, They still have a TwoSet Violin channel, Writer!Eddy, but Eddy is working as a writer., violinist!brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Librae/pseuds/Alpha_Librae
Summary: When Eddy can’t write kissing scene what he should do. Should he ask Brett for help?
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	When you can’t write kissing scene...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for open this fic. I apologise for bad English because I’m not English and English is not my first language. This is my first fanfic too😅 Pls enjoy!

On a rainy day, overcast sky and no people's voices. There was only a gentle breath and the continuous keyboard sound of the writer who was hurrying to finish the novel before the editorial deadline. Which he had less than 2 hours left. 

Actually, he was able to finish this novel in the previous week but he stuck in the kissing scene. No one would believe him. Person who write love novels as career like him can not write a kissing scene. He can write the kissing scene. He just can't write a kissing scene between best friends who became lover. Normally, he only writes kissing scenes during sex or a kissing scene between people who started with ordinary flirting. But the kiss between a close friend who became a lover! He really can't imagine about it. Will he ask Brett to kiss? Brett will say that he's crazy. He had secretly loved Brett only one side for many years.

Brett had girlfriend before, but he never had a boyfriend. It makes him really afraid to hope that Brett will like men especially men who are close friends like him. He really doesn't want to lose the best friend of his life. He was try to flirt women and dating her as girlfriend to get over Brett before. But he still can't get over.

Most recently, he just broke up with Toni. For him, Toni is a very good woman. Better that he had to let her go. He and her can be only friends. He couldn't really stop liking Brett. "The job was the job" he thought. While he was walking to open the door to see Brett. He repeatedly thought in his head that How should he tell to Brett? What he need to do? He opened the door. Brett asked him if he had finished writing the novel and left the room. Finally, because the mouth is faster than the brain. He accidentally slipped, saying "Can I kiss you?” Brett was shocked. He apologized to Brett as soon as had regained consciousness. He quickly explained to Brett that he wrote a kissing scene between two close friends who became lovers. 

Suddenly, Brett said that he likes Eddy. He have liked Eddy since the first time they met each other at the Math tutoring class. He didn't dare to tell Eddy because Eddy has always been with girls. At this point, the shocked person is Eddy. Eddy didn't let himself panic for long. He glanced at the clock on the wall. “There is only 30 minutes left” Eddy said. Suddenly, Brett pulled Eddy to kiss and asked Eddy to be his boyfriend. Brett told Eddy that he can wait for an answer. Eddy didn't let him wait. He agreed and pulled Brett to kiss. It's a hasty kiss but full of feelings. He released Brett and ran into the room with blushing face.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below for feedback thank you🥺🙏


End file.
